


The God of Distraction (Thor x asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - FandomThor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Courting Rituals, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, God of Fertility, Mild Smut, No Angst, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oh God Yes, Pillow Talk, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexy Times, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Fingering, distraction, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: “Did we forget something in our haste this morning?”“I was distracted,” You purred, dancing your fingers along his taunt shoulders.He pressed in to you, his body as solid as the wall to your back and the marble on which you sat.“Tell me my sweet one, what could possibly have distracted you enough to make you forget your underwear?”You smiled boldly. “Why you, Your Majesty.”





	The God of Distraction (Thor x asgardian!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is for CaptainCastle who so awesomely rec'd this series on Tumblr. I hope she enjoys it as well as everyone else who reads it. We got some honest to goodness light core smut here, people!

Thor, God of distraction. At least that was how you had taken to thinking of him. It seemed you could not go more than five minutes without him crossing your mind. He had awoken within you desires unlike which you had ever dreamed. With each wicked lick of his tongue, every tender touch of his course hands, you only craved more. It was enough to drive any woman to… well, distraction.

You sat at table in the grand hall sewing with a group of ladies and enjoying petty gossip when he entered the room. Even without looking up you knew he was there - could feel the shift in the air. He was boasting to his men of past conquest and like a ship seeking mooring, you turned towards the sound of his hearty laugh.

Your eyes met for no more than a moment across the vast room but it was enough. Your heart fluttered in your breasts as you forced yourself to look away.

“M'lady?”

You gasped at the unexpected sting when you pricked yourself with your needle. Sticking the injured finger in your mouth you realized too late that you had missed something.

“Hmmm? I’m sorry, what?” You asked.

The women around you couldn’t help but titter at your suddenly frazzled state as the young maiden who had spoken gave a mollifying smile.

“The thread m'lady, which do you prefer?”

The color bloomed in your cheeks.

“Oh, forgive me. The blue. No, not that one, the other. Yes, that's it.”

The spool was the same crisp azure of the northern reaches of the Sea of Marmora, where the waters froze and fishermen used reel-rifles to pluck the fish from beneath the ice. It was a stunning color, precisely matching that of Thor's gaze right before he was about to become… distracting.

“My Queen,” The deep rumble of his voice interrupted your musings and caused a much welcomed warmth to fill your belly.

He was gripping the back of your chair, looking down on you with his index finger extended so that it just barely grazed the side of your neck. With your eyes you walked a path up his sinewy forearm to his great and bulging bicep and onward still until you met the icy depths of his penetrative stare.

“My King.”

“Ladies,” He acknowledged your company with a charming smile and a nod before returning his attention to you. “M'lady, might we share a word in private?”

The heat in your belly was spreading.

“Of course.”

There was no mistaking the glint in his eye as his mouth turned up in the corners just so. Offering you his hand, he winked when you took it and this time you were certain that even your toes were blushing.

For several weeks now you had played this game. It all started that first day after his return from Midgard, when he found himself in the courtyard at the exact time that you were heading to square. He had bowed with all his kingly grace and brushed a kiss across your knuckles, his lips lingering over your hand.

_“Tis a beautiful day, though its beauty pales in comparison to you.”_

He found you in the library and again in the garden as you picked a bouquet. He complimented your gown as he passed you in the corridor and in the banquet hall he compared your smile to the rising sun. But it wasn’t until he caught you alone in the throne room where he pulled you across his lap and crushed your mouth to his that you finally realized what was happening.

Your husband was courting you.

Leading you from the grand hall with your hand tucked neatly in the crook of his elbow, your body was practically humming. You loved these stolen moments with him – spent all day anticipating when one might happen next. With every look shared across a crowded room, each chance encounter in the hall, you wondered when you might get him alone again.

Checking first that the coast was clear, Thor pulled you in to a curtained alcove. The second the cloth dropped behind you, you had both arms around his neck, stretching on the tips of your toes in order to claim his mouth in a greedy kiss. Your feet momentarily left the ground as he pressed you hard against the wall, his fingers like a vice digging in to your waist.

What you called courting, he called foreplay. Either way you weren’t complaining.

He was quite nearly growling when he broke away, his eye sparkling with lust in the dim enclosure. There was an empty pedestal to your right and with as much effort as he put in to lifting a feather he set you upon it, spreading your legs apart as he pushed your gown up.

You sighed, your head falling back as his hands slid up your thighs. When he found you not to be wearing undergarments he looked up at you with a caddish grin.

“Did we forget something in our haste this morning?”

“I was distracted,” You purred, dancing your fingers along his taunt shoulders.

He pressed in to you, his body as solid as the wall to your back and the marble on which you sat.

“Tell me my sweet one, what could possibly have distracted you enough to make you forget your underwear?”

You smiled boldly. “Why you, Your Majesty.”

You used the formality in jest now and he knew it. With another growl he bit your lower lip, pulling it between his teeth before soothing it with a tender kiss.

“So I’m a distraction then, am I?” He asked wickedly, running his thumb over your abused lips.

“Mhm.” The delicious heat had spread even farther so that your entire body now tingled with it.

“I beg your forgiveness m'lady, I wasn't aware.” He had your cheek cupped in his massive hand as he whispered in your ear. “Tell me, does this distract you?”

You gasped as he licked the outer shell of your ear.

“So it does,” He chuckled darkly. With the hand that had held your cheek, he pushed your hair back, exposing the column of your neck. “And what about when I do this?”

“Oh,” You sighed, raking your fingers through his short hair in an attempt to keep his mouth against the pulse point of your throat. “Yes.”

Another dark chuckle. It was then that you realized the hand that had been firmly on your thigh was now moving farther up it. In the shadows you could see the electricity spark in his eye and you sucked in a shaky breath of anticipation.

“And how about this?”

Your mouth fell open in an O as he slid a thick, blunt, forefinger inside of you.

“Am I distracting you now?”

You answered with a moan that he captured on his tongue when he crashed his mouth over yours. With his palm rubbing against you in the way that you had grown to absolutely love you let out a slight whimper when he started to pull away.

“Do not fret _min kjære_ , I wouldn't dream of torturing you so,” He kissed you once again as he added a second finger to the first. “Especially knowing how beautiful you are when you come undone for me this way.”

Standing between your open legs, he used his thigh to nudge them farther apart in order to better enjoy the sight of his fingers inside of you, moving them in and out and crooking them just so as though to say, ‘Come hither’.

With his cloak bunched in your hands, you were panting and arching against him. Holding you by the hip, Thor insured you didn’t fall from your precarious perch as he continued to push you closer to the edge.

“Yes,” He encouraged. “Cum for me. Let me witness your pleasure.”

Thor buried his fingers deeper inside your quivering quim as your whole body tightened. The world as you knew it exploded in a brilliant electric flash and you weren’t certain but you thought you cried out his name.

When it was over Thor pressed his brow to yours. Removing his hand from between your thighs, he proceeded to suck the cream from his fingers.

Suddenly he took a sharp breath.

“What?” You asked, sliding from the pedestal to stand upon weakened knees. “What is it?”

“Your womb readies itself for my seed,” His voice was thick and heavy with grit. “I can taste it.”

Your heart which had only just begun to recover from your orgasm began to pick up again.

“You're sure?” You asked in a hoarse whisper though you knew that he was. It only made sense that the God of fertility would be aware of such things.

He looked down at you. “Are you ready _min kjære_? There are ways to delay. We don't have to…”

Slipping your hand into his, you squeezed gently. You were not afraid. In fact motherhood was the one thing you had been prepared for from the very beginning.

“I am ready,” You told him. “As long as you are, _elskede_.”

His expression softened at the endearment, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“I shall order our dinner be brought to our chamber tonight." Taking your face again in his hand, he kissed your forehead. “Go there now and wait for me. I will come up with some excuse for us both and join you shortly.”

This time he did not check first before pushing back the drapery, much to the shock of a scullery maid passing with her basket of soiled linens. Neither of you paid her any mind though. In hindsight, you had both been a bit distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! Okay so real quick, my sister (Bishmonster) wrote a Darcy/Thor series called Fallen (which is awesome btdubs) where Thor uses an Old Norse endearment for Darcy. That's what I'm doing here though I'm using the Norweigen translation for uniformity.
> 
> Min kjære, the endearment Thor uses, means My Sweetheart. While elskede roughly means beloved.


End file.
